Life in A Boarding School
by Shinrin94-XIII
Summary: It all started when Sakura kicked a ball. ‘Oh great! It just HAD to land on HIS head!’ SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I miss FF _sooo_ much! Mid-year exam has finished a few weeks ago and I have another test coming in July, then there will be a trial exam in August/September. The _**most**_ important exam of the year A.K.A. the Lower Certificate of Education is on 12th of _**OCTOBER**_!!! I don't have much time left! *gasp*

Anyways, this story just popped into my head! Enjoy!

**Summary:** It all started when Sakura kicked a ball. 'Oh great! It just HAD to land on HIS head!' SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**NOTE(S): **Sakura - 15

TenTen - 15

Hinata - 16

Ino - 17

Sasuke - 17

Neji - 17

Naruto - 17

Shikamaru - 17

* * *

_Bzzt!_

Bzzt!

"Hello?" Sakura groggily asked.

"_SAKU! Don't tell me you're still sleeping!"_ TenTen yelled through her phone.

"If I'm still sleeping, I wouldn't answer your call, TenTen…" Sakura yawned.

"_Either get your butt here or I'll drag you here myself!"_ TenTen said and hung up the phone.

Sakura woke up from bed and went to the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes and took a shower. After she had finished showering, she dried herself and put on some clothes.

* * *

"That should do it." She smiled as she looked herself in a mirror. She was wearing a green shirt that went down to her waist and a yellow sleeveless jacket on top of it. She wore a green camouflage shorts that reached to her knees and a pair of green and white sneakers.

As she went down the stairs, her cellphone rang. "Sakura here."

"_SAKU! WHERE THE HE-"_

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Sheesh!" Sakura cut TenTen off.

"_You better! I've waited for you for almost half an hour!"_

"Well _sor_ry!" Sakura sarcastically said.

"_Get your ass here quickly!"_ And TenTen hung up the phone.

With that, Sakura picked up her bags and her car key. She drove her car to her new school. _'A freaking _boarding _school!'._ It took her about 10 minutes to reach her school.

* * *

When she reached there, she left her bags inside the car and went straight to the registration counter.

"Haruno Sakura." She said.

The clerk checked her name and smiled. "Please wait in class 1-B. The teacher will inform you and the others about your dorm and class schedule later." "Oh, and sign here please," she continued.

Sakura smiled and signed next to her name. After that, she walked to the class.

* * *

"This is it, Sakura. One step left," Sakura said to herself and took a deep breath. She opened the door and took a peek inside.

"Saku, over here!"

Sakura entered the classroom and found herself being stared by everyone in the classroom. She walked to her friend's place.

"You're late." TenTen stated.

"Sorry! I forgot to set my alarm clock last night!" Sakura apologized to her.

A few seconds later, Sakura was surrounded by a mob of (fan)guys, asking 'Are you single?' or 'Would you like to be my girlfriend?'.

"Isn't that nice? It's the first day of school and you already have fanboys," TenTen teased.

"_Shut_ up," Sakura muttered and buried her head in her hands, blocking the noise and the glares she received by half of the girls from the class.

"NOW EVERYONE, PIPE IT DOWN, WILL YA?!" A voice sounded.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Maito Gai!" Gai said with his usual trademark.

Murmurs of 'this guy is weird' and 'look at his eyebrows' were heard inside the room.

"So, as you all know, this is a boarding school and everyone in this room will share a room with your partner," Gai said.

"Did you know that Konoha East is one of the two elite boarding schools in this country? I heard that only _talented_ people are allowed to go to this school," TenTen whispered to Sakura.

"Talented?" Sakura asked.

TenTen nodded. "Yup, like those with outstanding abilities."

Sakura stared at her in confusion.

"Like you. Your strength and speed. Especially with your superbly amazing chakra control!" TenTen told her.

"What about you?" Sakura asked.

"I wasn't called the Weapon Mistress for nothing," TenTen smugly said.

"Yeah right…"

"TenTen and Haruno Sakura?" Gai said.

"Yes?"

"Room 283(1)," Gai said and tossed them the key. TenTen caught it perfectly in her hand. "Very good, TenTen," Gai praised her. TenTen just smiled sheepishly.

* * *

"I've been _dying_ to see my room!" Sakura whined. TenTen cleared her throat. "I meant _our_ room?" Sakura said. TenTen smiled.

"Relax, Saku. A few more hours to go. Now, come on. Let's go meet the others," TenTen said.

"Don't we have classes?" Sakura skeptically asked. TenTen turned around to face her Sakura. "Saku, it's the _first_ day of school. Besides, Gai-sensei said we can explore the _whole_ building today!" TenTen said while making hand gestures when she said 'whole'. "Didn't you listen to what he said in class today?" TenTen continued.

"Well _sor_ry. I was too _busy_ looking at his _huge_ eyebrows!" Sakura defended herself. TenTen sighed.

"FOREHEAD!!!!!! OH HOW I MISS YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!" Ino screamed and tackled Sakura into a hug. "I miss you too, Ino-pig!" Sakura hugged back and tugged Ino's hair. Ino pulled back her hair and glared at her.

"You're _really_ jealous of my hair, don't you?" Ino glared. Sakura stick her tongue her out.

"Hello Sakura-chan, TenTen-chan," Hinata greeted.

"Hinata!" Sakura hugged her.

"You don't stutter anymore!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks to Ino-chan," Hinata said.

"Hey, forehead! I got you a gift!" Ino grinned and tossed the gift at her. Sakura caught the gift and eyed it suspiciously before opened the gift.

"What about me?!" TenTen whined.

"You _never _gave me presents AND you're always complaining when we went for shopping," Ino stated. TenTen pouted.

"A ball?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded.

"You got me a _ball_?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, since I know how much you _love_ playing soccer, I bought one for you!" Ino grinned. TenTen laughed loudly.

"Cheer up, Sakura-chan. At least she got you something," Hinata tried to reassure her. Sakura smiled and started to bounce the ball on her head.

"You know, when I see you do that, I regretted that I bought you ball," Ino said.

"It's your fault that you bought the ball in the first place," TenTen accused Ino.

"Shut up," Sakura muttered.

Then, a guy pushed the ball on her hand and it fell on to the ground.

"It's annoying, you know that?" the guy said as him and his friends walked away from the girls. Sakura glared at his retreating back.

"Do you have ANY idea who he is?!" Ino yelled. Sakura and TenTen shook their heads.

"That's _the_ Uchiha Sasuke! The _hottest_ guy around! The long-haired guy is Hyuuga Neji, Hinata-chan's cousin. Uzumaki Naruto is that blonde! Hinata-chan has a crush on him!" Ino whispered at the last sentence.

"I-Ino-chan!" Hinata blushed.

"And the last guy is Nara Shikamaru," Ino finished. "Ino-chan likes him," Hinata whispered to them. "HINATA!" Ino yelled. Hinata and TenTen giggled at Ino's red face.

Sakura wasn't listening to what Ino had said after she talked about Sasuke. Sakura kicked the ball, not looking at where she had targeted and turned around.

When Sakura realized where she targeted, she quickly turned around.

"Oh…" Hinata started.

"My…" TenTen continued.

"GOD!!!" Ino gasped.

The rest of the people in the hallways stopped at whatever they were doing and had a look of surprised on their faces.

Sakura frowned. _'It just HAD to land on HIS head!'_

_

* * *

_**TBC**

**

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuun!!!  
How was it?  
Please review!

**NOTE: **(1) - Sakura's Birthday! XD

So far, I've finished until Chapter 3. ^^"

Wanna take a peek at the next chapter?  
Sure! XD

* * *

**Sneak peek:**

"Football tryouts! Naruto exclaimed and jumped up and down. "I'm SOOO gonna join!" he grinned and wrote his name on the flyer. Neji followed suit.

"What about you, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru yawned. "Joined the Shogi club. It's the _least_ troublesome club in the school." Naruto and Neji sweatdropped.

They turned to Sasuke and saw him staring at a certain flyer for quite some time.

"What's up?" Neji asked.

"She's joining the soccer club," Sasuke said.

"Who?" Shikamaru asked.

"Her." Sasuke smirked. "Sakura."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wee! Exam has finished!!! Erm... a few weeks ago, that is... Anyways, have you read the latest chapter of Naruto? Sakura -bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-! If you're too lazy to find the manga online, go to my blog/homepage. I've posted a page from the manga. Keyword, _a _page. _A_ very important page. =3

And, here it is! Chapter two!

Ah, almost forgot. Thank you, fellow readers and reviewers! And favers and alert-ers! :D I'll love you always and forever!

**Review Reply (sorry if I didn't reply your review!):**

**a. CCRox4Eva - It's either Sasuke or... Sasuke! XD Here's the second chapter for you!**

**b. fullbustergray - Gai's perfect! He's always 'youth' here and there... and they're freshmen... XD**

**c. ChristinaAngel - Thank you! =) Neji Ten will come sooner or later *wink*... maybe later... but not that later... know what I'm talking about?**

**d. xXkickass-kunoichiXx - Thanks! =D Enjoy the update!**

**e. Theary15 - Thanks! =) I'll keep on writing if I don't have writer's block. XD**

* * *

Sasuke slowly turned around. The students in the hallway stopped whatever they were doing and watched the scene. As Sasuke walked towards Sakura, his steps echoed and the air was tense.

When Sasuke was in front of her, another step and it would be face-to-face-, he looked down at her. "You sure do have the guts to do that."

"What's your problem, jerk?! Can't you see it was just an accident?!" Sakura spat.

"My problem is you," he smirked. "Shorty."

Sakura seethed in anger. She pulled Sasuke's collar, bringing him down to the level of her eyes. "You think you're so great?"

"Wanna bet?" Sasuke smirked as she pushed her hands from his collar. "If I can't get you to fall in love with me before the graduation party, I'll consider you as someone who's as great as me."

"If I do?"

"You'll know." Sasuke smirked and walked away. "Come on, guys."

* * *

"Teme, what was that all about?" Naruto asked.

"None of your business, dobe."

"You sure seem happy about that little… _argument_," Neji commented.

"What a troublesome way to get her to like you."

"Too bad I didn't get the chance to ask her name."

"Even if you ask her name _nicely_, she wouldn't tell you anyway," Shikamaru stated.

"You shouldn't mess with Sakura-chan, a FRESHMAN," Naruto said, emphasizing on the word freshman.

"Sakura, huh? How did _you_ know her name?" Sasuke asked.

"Jealous, Uchiha?" Neji smirked.

Sasuke snorted. "Why should I be jealous of him?

"Hello?! You were asking me a question!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah. So how did you know her name?"

"Hinata-chan told me!" Naruto grinned and made a peace sign with his hand.

"Hinata-_chan_?" Neji asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You seem to like Neji's cousin," Shikamaru smirked.

"Like I don't know that you have the hots for that Ino-chick," Naruto snorted.

"What a drag…"

They soon reached the information board. Naruto looked at all the flyers.

"Football tryouts!" Naruto exclaimed and jumped up and down. "I'm SO gonna join!" Naruto and Neji wrote their names on the flyer.

"What about you, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru yawned. "Joined the Shogi club. It's the least troublesome club in the school." Naruto and Neji sweatdropped.

They saw Sasuke staring at a certain flyer for quite some time.

"What's up?" Neji asked.

"She's joining the soccer club," Sasuke stated.

"Who?" Shikamaru asked.

"Her." Sasuke smirked. "Sakura."

"When's the tryout?" Naruto asked.

"The day after tomorrow."

"You're going to come, aren't you?"

Sasuke turned around to face his friends. "Hell yeah," he smirked.

* * *

"THIS is our room?!" TenTen asked.

"Yours, to be exact," Sakura answered.

TenTen's room had a single bed on the right side of the room, two shelves of books on the opposite, a study table by the window, a closet near the shelves, and a bathroom on the bottom left corner of the room, combined with Sakura's room.

"Wait, if this is my room, where's _your_ room?" TenTen asked.

Sakura walked to the upper left corner of the room and opened the door. "THIS, is my room," Sakura smiled.

Sakura's room was the same as TenTen's, just that everything was on the opposite side.

"Let's take a shower. We're going to meet the others for tea and dinner," TenTen said as she walked out of Sakura's room to go to her room.

"Got it."

* * *

"Sakura, you're ready?" TenTen asked as she knocked on Sakura's door.

"Hold on." Sakura said. A few minutes later, Sakura came out of her room.

"What took you so long?!" TenTen scolded her.

"I don't know what to wear!" Sakura answered and eyed TenTen's clothes. "Are you seriously going to wear that?" Sakura skeptically asked.

"What's wrong with it?" TenTen asked and watched her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a dark green tank top, green camouflage pants and black sneakers.

"Nevermind…" Sakura sighed. "I supposed you're wearing that?" TenTen asked.

Now it was Sakura's turn to watch her reflection in TenTen's mirror. She wore a yellow shirt with light orange, sleeveless jacket on top of it, a green shorts and white sandals.

"Why not?" Sakura pouted.

"Let's call it an even," TenTen answered. "Come on, let's go. Ino will surely kill us if we're late," she continued.

* * *

Ino tapped her right foot and crossed her arms in front of her chest, clearly looking pissed.

"Ino-chan, please be patient. They'll be here," Hinata said.

"They better!" Ino yelled. Then, they saw two figures running towards them.

"Hey guys," TenTen greeted.

"_Hey_? Hey?! HEY?!" Ino screamed. "Me and Hinata have been waiting for you two for _ages!_"

"Hinata and I," Sakura corrected.

Ino turned to look at her. "You were not even here. _How_ can you be with Hinata?!" Ino yelled. Sakura opened her mouth to say that she was simple correcting her mistakes, but decided against it.

"Let's go in," Hinata said, trying to ease down the tension in the atmosphere.

* * *

"They serve the _best _barbeque!" Ino grinned. "What happened to the 'I'm-on-diet' now, Ino-pig?" Sakura smirked.

"Shut up, forehead!" Ino playfully flicked on Sakura's forehead. (**A/N: Reminds me of the Uchiha brothers. XD)** Sakura pouted. "You're just jealous I got this _unique_ forehead." Ino stick her tongue out.

"You two are such babies!" TenTen scolded. Just then, the three of them started to bicker. Hinata just smiled at her friends' antiques.

A few minutes later, their orders arrived and they started to grill their own meat.

When Sakura was about to pick up her grilled meat with her chopsticks, someone beat her to it. Sakura looked up from the hand, to the shoulders… and to the weird-looking hair. Finally, the face.

"The hell?!" Sakura got up from her seat. Her friends looked at them.

"I'm sorry. Is this yours?" Sasuke innocently asked.

"Damn right you are!"

"Well, I didn't see your name on it," he said and ate the grilled meat. Sakura glared at him when she noticed Sasuke was smirking at her.

"Let's make a twist on our bet," Sakura said.

Sasuke blinked. "What is it?"

Sakura fought down the blush that started to form on her cheeks. _'God, he's so cute!'_ She shook her head to regain her composure.

"Let's see who'll fall for each other first," Sakura said. Sasuke smirked. "Whatever you say, my cherry blossom."

Sakura had never been so thankful when Sasuke and his 'posse' walked away from their table. That had been the _second_ time she blushed for the _same _guy in _not_ _more_ than a minute.

Sakura's friends saw her blushing and smirked, except for Hinata. She just smiled. After all, she's too good to be evil… right?

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

How was it? *starry eyes*

Please keep on reviewing, fav-ing and alert-ing! I'll be sitting in front of the computer 24/7!

.

.

.

Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **School holidays starts in a week! Woots! But I'm gonna start my holidays today! XD And, I'm gonna try to finish writing this story. It's now on Chapter 10 and _boy_, it has lots of SasuSaku fluff! Okay.. enough of this. No spoilers. Nada. Anyways, I combined two chapters to make this chapter because it's too short. So, expect SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen and ShikaIno fluff starting from this chapter! :D

**Review Reply:**

**a. xXkickass-kunoichiXx - Trust me, it _really_ is gonna get interesting. -insert grin here- XD**

**b. '-CherryBlossom1997 - I've never even thought of Karin until you remind me about her! XD I guess she's gonna play an important part, but in a much, _much_ later chapter. ;)**

**c. XxEmo_BitchXx, Twisted_Musalih, stopstart, vash3055, xprezurself, SammywithSwagger - Enjoy this chappie! :D**

**

* * *

**

"Saku! Open the door before I kick it down!" TenTen yelled through her room, pounding on Sakura's door.

Sakura hastily woke up from her bed and opened the door harshly. "You BETTER have a good reason on why you're pounding on my door," she glared. TenTen grinned. "Let's go for a jog!"

Sakura gave her another glare before she slammed it on her face. "It's freaking 4 a.m in the _morning_!" Sakura yelled.

TenTen walked away from Sakura's door. "Grumpy much?" She muttered under her breath.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Sheesh…"

* * *

"You smelled like sweat," Sakura commented.

"I'm burning my fats!" TenTen grinned. Sakura rolled her eyes. "What's the first subject? I forgot to bring my class schedule."

TenTen took out her class schedule from her pocket and read it to Sakura.

"First period, Maths with Ibiki-sensei, double period." TenTen said. "Oh man, Hinata told me he's very strict and scary," Sakura commented. "Ino also told me that he also teaches PE for seniors," TenTen stated. "May Ino rest in peace," she joked and they both laughed.

"What club are you joining?" Sakura asked.

"Track team. You?"

"Soccer!" Sakura grinned. Before TenTen could say a word, Ibiki entered the room.

"As you all know, I'm Morino Ibiki, your Maths teacher. I will now give you a piece of paper and I want you to solve some questions, got that?!" Ibiki yelled.

All of the students in the class groaned as Ibiki handed them a piece of paper.

"I bet the questions will ask us to calculate the distance needed for throwing weapons or making traps… ah! Or even some stupid craps that blow our brains…" TenTen lamented.

"What are you whining about? You're practically an expert in Maths!" Sakura said.

"Yeah. Same goes for you… you have a _big_ space in your head to learn everything quickly. I mean, for GOD'S SAKE, look at your fore-" TenTen stopped her whining when she noticed Sakura's death glare, which meant she better stop talking or lived a hell for a day. "Right, sorry." TenTen apologized.

"Now, try to solve this problem." Ibiki said as he put down the chalk on the table.

"What?! How did he manage to write all that in such short time?!" A boy who sat next to Sakura whispered to her.

"It's Ibiki-sensei. Better don't talk about him or he'll punish us," Sakura whispered back.

"Yeah. Let's talk about you instead," the boy grinned. TenTen smacked his head. "What was THAT for!" The said boy whined. "For hitting on her! Don't you know she already-" TenTen stopped and widened her eyes when she realized what she was going to say. She turned to look at Sakura but Sakura looked blankly at the black board and copied the question.

'Crap! I almost told her secret.' TenTen thought as she sat back down.

* * *

Sakura ignored TenTen for the rest of the day. And even when they were partnered for a Science project, Sakura requested for a new partner.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Somewhere," TenTen grunted.

Ino grabbed TenTen's shoulder and started to shake her in anger. "What the hell did you do?!"

TenTen knew Ino was the most sensitive out of the three of them if someone were to talk bad or did something to Sakura, especially if a guy did that to her.

"I almost told her secret to a person." TenTen grimaced. "Sorry." She apologized.

Ino glared at her before releasing her grips on TenTen's shoulders. Then, she turned around, her back facing TenTen and Hinata.

"Let's go find Sakura." Ino said in a stern voice.

"Come on." Hinata said and TenTen followed suit.

* * *

Sakura sat on a piano bench and pressed a piano key. The sound of the pressed key echoed throughout the room. She closed her eyes as she tried to drown her past.

She quickly opened her eyes when she heard another sound of a pressed piano key.

"Uchiha-senpai?"

"Drop the senpai and just call me Sasuke." Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke-san." She said, feeling awkward having to call him by his name. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke leaned down to her ear and whispered in a low voice, "You know, 'Sasuke-kun' sounds nicer, especially if it comes from you."

He smirked when he saw Sakura shuddered, even just for a split second.

Sakura turned to him and glared at him. "As much as I LOVE to, _Sasuke-kun_, it's getting late and I should get back to my room." She stood up and smirked when she saw Sasuke's dazed look, and of course, that pink tinge on his cheeks.

Sakura patted his head and walked out of the room.

'_Damn, my name _does_ sound good coming from her.'  


* * *

_

"Sakura! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Ino hugged her.

"Pig? The real question is, are YOU okay?" Sakura asked back and put the back of her palm on Ino's forehead.

Ino detached herself from Sakura and grinned happily. "Girls! Forehead's back to normal!" Ino hollered at TenTen and Hinata.

"You don't need to shout, blondie!" TenTen yelled at Ino but smiled when she saw Sakura.

Sakura smiled back and walk towards Hinata and TenTen. "So, where are we going for dinner?" Sakura beamed as she slung her arms around TenTen and Hinata's shoulders.

"Ha. Ha. We're having dinner at the cafeteria." Ino said and flicked Sakura's forehead. Sakura pouted. "You _always_ do that."

Hinata smiled as she watched Sakura's expression. _'Looks like she forgot all about her problems.'  


* * *

_

"Teme! What's up!" Naruto greeted when he saw Sasuke entered his room.

"Nothing much." Sasuke replied.

"What's with the blank face?"

"Something… _interesting_ happened today." Sasuke smirked. Naruto blinked at what Sasuke had said. He shrugged it off. "Dinner at 7, in cafeteria!"

Sasuke grunted as a sign of 'yeah' and entered his room.

"Mood swing!" Naruto said in a sing-song voice.

"DOBE! Shut up before I kill you! Or do you want me to pair off that Hyuuga girl with someone else?" Sasuke threatened from his room.

"NO ONE shall take my princess AWAY from me! Do not fear, Hinata-sama, for I shall vanish those who dare to touch you!"

"_DOBE_!" Sasuke's voice roared throughout their room, and probably the whole building.

Naruto scrambled to get out of the room.

* * *

Somewhere in the library, Hinata sneezed. "You okay, Hinata?" A girl asked her.

Hinata smiled. "Yeah. It's nothing."

* * *

"Forehead! Buns! Over here!" Ino called them.

Sakura laughed at TenTen's nickname, courtesy of Ino. "Shut up, pinky." TenTen grumbled as they walked to the table that Ino and Hinata had reserved for them.

Sakura thanked them and took a sit between and Ino and Hinata.

"Wait here, we'll get the food for you." Ino said and stood up to take their food. TenTen also stood up to help Ino, knowing that Ino would fuss if she broke a nail while carrying the trays of food.

"So, I heard you're joining the soccer club." Hinata asked. Sakura grinned at her timid friend. "Best club so far! Ino told me you're joining martial arts. Man, it's so cool! I mean, with you and your Byakugan, you could probably kick anyone's asses!" Sakura beamed.

Hinata laughed at Sakura's expression. "You know, Ino's always busy with her volleyball club these days."

"Yeah. She needs to stop butting in our private lives." Sakura muttered.

"What's up with me _butting_ in your _life_?!" Ino scolded as she put down two trays of food on the table, harshly. Meanwhile, TenTen put hers on the table _gently_.

"Nothing…" Hinata and Sakura smiled.

"Hinata, I saw your cousin just now. But this _pig_ here-"

"HEY! Who're you calling pig?!"

"-told me that your cousin rarely makes conversation." TenTen said.

Hinata nodded. "So?"

"He talks to me when we were taking food. I mean, he _started_ a conversation." TenTen said in a confused voice.

"He's probably feeling talkative." Hinata smiled. _'This could make a great blackmail.' _No, no... Hinata's _too_ good to be evil.

"Let's eat! I'm dying!" Sakura whined.

"Yeah, yeah." Ino laughed.

All of them took a bite of their own food and swallowed them. "It's delicious!" TenTen exclaimed and Sakura nodded.

When Sakura was about to have her second bite, Sasuke walked up behind her. "You know? You're way more delicious than _those_ food."

Sakura flushed. Sasuke smirked seeing her face. "You should wear shorts more often!" Sasuke said and he walked away to his friends.

Sakura turned to look at her friends and saw them with a confused expression on their faces.

"Uhm… Soccer tryout is tomorrow, right?" Hinata asked, trying to ease the awkwardness between them.

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Okay... still short...

But no worries! Next chappie _will_ be longer! I think...

Review please~!

And I'll shower you with more SasuSaku -or any of those four pairings- goodness! *starry eyes*


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Heyya everyone! Guess what? Yesterday, I was browsing for some SasuSaku vids, and there's this really _really_ awesome vid. The person edited some part here and there and the video is HEAVEN! I have the video (and some other SasuSaku stuffs and hints/proofs) in my Facebook, but if you're too lazy to find me in Facebook, you can go to YouTube, and type _Sasuke confession shippuden_ by kumamauma. Tell me what do you think of the video! ;) AND I _effing_ dreamt of SasuSaku last night! X3

OMG, I haven't studied for the entrance exam! DX

**Review Reply:**

**a. FreeWillow, SaphireSage4Ever, XxEmo_BitchXx, Twisted Musalih - Is this soon enough? XD**

**b. '-CherryBlossom1997 - Who doesn't love Karin bashing? XD And thank you! =D**

**

* * *

**

"The teacher's late!" A random girl shouted.

"Shut up, Kin!" A guy shouted back.

"Zaku, Kin, don't make much noise." Another guy said.

"Yes, Dosu…" Kin and Zaku said.

"I wonder why the teacher's late today." A guy said to Sakura.

Sakura shrugged. "Don't know. All I know is that we have more free time!" She grinned and stretched her arms.

"So, let's talk about each other!" The guy said happily.

Sakura blinked. "You idiot! You don't even SIT here! In fact, you're not even in our class!" TenTen yelled and hit the poor guy's head.

"Why are you being so fussy about it?" The guy pouted.

"Lee! Get back to your class before I punch you till you're flat like a piece of paper!" TenTen threatened.

"Okay, okay! We shall meet again, my youthful cherry blossom!" Lee said.

"LEE!"

"I'm going!"

Half an hour passed by and the teacher still had yet to come. When the sound of a door opened was heard, everyone shifted their attention to the door.

"Sorry, I'm late. I got lost in the path of life." Kakashi grinned as he entered the room.

It was silence until a random boy shouted. "Liar!"

Kakashi sighed. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, your weaponry teacher. But since the weapon arena is being used by the juniors for, uh, _practice_, so free period." He said and the whole class cheered. Kakashi yawned and took out a book that we know he _really_ loves.

"Sensei, you pervert!" Kin yelled. Kakashi giggled and continued reading that orange book of his.

"Anyways, after class, there will be swimming, tennis and soccer tryouts. Good luck, and… uh_…_ have fun." Kakashi said.

"You sure you wanna join?" TenTen asked Sakura when everyone started to talk to each other in the class.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. It really helps me to take my mind off of you-know-what." She said and sunk her head in her folded hands.

"Ne, Saku. Uchiha-senpai seems to take an interest in you." TenTen stated.

Sakura mumbled something in her hands. "What? I can't hear you. Talk louder." TenTen said.

Sakura mumbled again, louder, in her hands. But it came out as a muffled sound.

"Sakura!" TenTen scolded her.

Sakura raised her head and said, "I don't want the same thing to happen to me again." Then, she returned back to her previous position.

TenTen saw something in Sakura eyes. Although everyone would say she's sad, but only those who are close enough to her could notice something else. _Regret._

_

* * *

_

"Listen up, you peeps! If you think you can handle HOURS of kicking balls, no, not _that_ balls, while running with weights, you are welcome into the club! For the rest of you who can't handle it, I suggest you better leave. Now!" The coach, Anko, hollered.

Half of the girls left the field, petrified at Anko and the training they might suffer when they joined the club.

Anko smirked. "Now, all of you, strap on the weights over there, on your ankles. Then, I want all of you to run 7 laps around this field, got that, midgets?!" Anko yelled.

The girls nodded, and some of them cowered in fear.

'_Running with weights, seriously?!'_ Sakura mentally yelled.

She and the rest of the girls went to the bleachers and took two weights each and strapped them on their ankles. Then, they took a soccer ball each.

"Ugh… these weights are heavy." A girl muttered.

After they had finished strapping the weights, they went to the starting line.

"7 laps, people! The first 20 to finish the laps will go for second round! Now get going!" Anko instructed.

Everybody groaned and started running –and kicking balls- when Anko blew the whistle.

* * *

"So, _this_ is the soccer tryout?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru nodded. They were standing near the entrance to the field.

"Anko-sensei is tough." Naruto said. "And LOUD!"

"Like you." Neji muttered under his breath. "Oh, shut up, will you! Like I don't know that you were talking to one of Sakura-chan's friends last night in the cafeteria!" Naruto yelled, but not too loud, for that he's scared of Anko.

Shikamaru and Sasuke's ears perked up. "Which girl?" They asked with an amused tone in their voice.

Naruto scratched his head, trying to remember the name. "Ehh… I forgot." Neji sighed in relief. If Naruto told the guys about the girl, they would ann-

"But… I do remember her having two buns on her head." Naruto grinned.

Neji blushed. Shikamaru and Sasuke just smirked.

"Well, well, well. Look at that, Uchiha. Your girl's here." Neji smirked. Payback time. All of them turned their attention to the field.

There she was. Running with a _short_ shorts with a shirt. Courtesy of Jiraiya. Everybody wondered why Tsunade let Jiraiya to pick the school's uniform, gym's attire… just basically everything that had to do with clothes. Let's back to the story, shall we?

The four guys stared at Sakura. Wild fantasies started to invade Sasuke's mind.

"Wow, she runs really fast." Shikamaru commented.

"She doesn't even sweat!" Naruto exclaimed. Neji tapped on Shikamaru and Naruto's shoulder. They looked at Neji questioningly. Neji pointed his index finger to Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes were focused on Sakura. _'She's beautiful.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Teme, are you… _blushing_?" Naruto smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"And you're NOSEBLEEDING!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke's blush darkened. "What the _hell_ are you talking about, dobe?!"

"Oh, you know what he's talking about." Neji smirked.

Sasuke frowned. "No. Now let's go. I have to meet Kakashi."

Naruto blinked. "Why?"

"Discuss with him about the next basketball tournament." Sasuke answered.

Shikamaru yawned. "I'm gonna catch some z's." He said and walked to his room.

"I'm gonna go eat some ramen! Lots and lots of ramen! And-" Naruto started to babble about ramen and asking 'Hinata-chan' out for a date.

Sasuke and Neji nodded to each other and _slowly_ walked away, leaving Naruto to fantasize about who-knows-what.

* * *

"Congratulations, midgets! You three are now a part of the soccer team, which means you'll now start training with the others." Anko congratulated to the three girls in front of her.

Sakura and other two girls smiled at each other and looked at the other girls. The rest of the girls were laying on the ground, half-dead, and exhausted from all the running.

"Remember, training starts tomorrow! 3 pm, sharp! Dismissed!" Anko said and walked out of the field.

"3 pm?! We're training in 3 pm?!" A girl asked. Sakura and the other girl nodded. The girl sighed. "I regret I joined the soccer club. Well, see you guys tomorrow!"

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Okay... I take back what I said in the last chapter...  
It's shorter than I thought... O.o

Anyways...  
What do you think of my new avatar?  
Can you guess whose hands are those? X3

Review please~!  
I've already typed 2 chapters in the computer... just waiting for the right time to update 'em... XD

Ooh, and add me in Facebook~! I'm practically begging on my knees now... T.T


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** A quick update! Woots! XD Anyways, I'm going to my cousin's house tomorrow, which is why I update this story early. =)

And I still haven't studied for my entrance exam. T.T

* * *

**Review Reply:**

**a. airaghatz, Twisted_Musalih, XxEmo_BitchXx, Unknownred - Enjoy! =D**

**b. SammywithSwagger - Who doesn't love nosebleeding!Sasuke? XD**

**c. Theary15 - You'll know about it sooner or later. ;)**

* * *

"I'm Yuuhi Kurenai. I teach you art, which includes illusion." Kurenai introduced herself in front of the class.

A guy raised his hand. "Sensei, what are we gonna do today?"

"Today, I want you guys to draw something, the first thing that comes to your mind, when I say 'red'. You have two periods to finish it." Kurenai stated.

Most girls started to draw a bunch of roses, flowers and hearts. Meanwhile, the guys drew something… _bloody._

"What are you gonna draw, Saku?" TenTen asked. When she heard no response from the pink-haired girl, she turned her head to Sakura. Sakura was absent-mindedly drawing a figure of a person.

'_It couldn't be him, could it?'_ TenTen asked herself and started to draw.

* * *

"Next time I see her, I'm gonna make a move." Sasuke smirked.

"And what _move_ are you talking about, teme?" Naruto sneered.

"Some things are better left unsaid for a dobe."

"Wipe that smirk of yours, teme." Naruto frowned. "Anyways, when was the last time you blushed?" He smirked.

"The hell, dobe?" Sasuke asked back.

"You like Sakura-chan, don't you?" Naruto asked, but it came out like a statement.

"Where in the world did you get that stupid idea from?"

"I…_ we_ saw you blushing when we watched Sakura-chan yesterday."

Sasuke sighed. "I can't believe I'm telling you this, but I saw her in my dreams, sometimes. BEFORE I met her."

Naruto's face turned serious. "Listen, Sasuke. If you really like Sakura-chan, promise me, and her friends, you won't break her heart. Hinata-chan told me she had a history before."

Sasuke stared outside the window and his gaze fell on a cherry blossom tree. _'Cross my heart and hope to die.'_

Unknowingly to them, Ino heard their conversation and giggled. _'Can't wait to tell the girls about it!'_

_

* * *

_

"Is history boring or what?" TenTen mumbled and started to doodle in her notebook.

"Dead-boring." Sakura answered, staring at the blackboard.

"Ne, Saku, what happens, IF, you are to fall in love with Uchiha-senpai?" TenTen asked, trying to get rid of her boredom.

Sakura frowned at her friend's question. "Nothing will happen. Trust me."

"But what _if_?"

"NOTHING will happen."

"But-"

"_Nothing_." Sakura ended their conversation and -still- stared at the blackboard.

TenTen let out an exasperated sigh. Sakura was getting more and more stubborn as she grew older.

* * *

Ino hummed to her favourite song while skipping to her next class.

'_Sasuke-kun likes Forehead Girl!'_ She chanted in her head repeatedly.

"Watch where you're going, troublesome woman!" Shikamaru scolded Ino.

"What did you say, Shikamaru?!" Ino screeched and smacked Shikamaru's head. Shikamaru winced in pain.

Ino huffed. "Serves you right for calling me a troublesome woman!" Then she walked away.

Shikamaru fastened his pace to catch up with Ino.

"What am I supposed to call you, _gorgeous_?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically. In Ino's mind, she thought Shikamaru called her _gorgeous._

"Perfect! See you around, hot-shot!" Ino grinned gleefully and entered her class, leaving Shikamaru dumbfounded.

'_Does that mean… Ino and I are a couple now?"_ Shikamaru blushed at the thought of becoming a boyfriend to Ino. _'At least they won't bother about me telling my feelings to her.'_

_

* * *

_

'_How troublesome…'_

"What the hell, Shikamaru?!" Naruto yelled. Shikamaru scowled. "The hell, Naruto. Keep your mouth shut."

"What he's trying to say is, you are now Ino's boyfriend?"

"Hyuuga, I can't believe you speak the dobe language." Sasuke snorted. Neji glared at him and Sasuke smirked.

"Yes. Now can I please go? I have to meet Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru frowned and walked away from them. _'That went well.'_

"Well… we need to go, for football training." Neji said.

"Yeah. Oh, if you want to see Sakura-chan, she's at the soccer field." Naruto nudged Sasuke and winked at him. "See you later, teme!"

Sasuke was left confused, and irritated. _'How the _hell_ did he know where Sakura is?!'_

_

* * *

_

"That's all for today. I'll see you tomorrow. Dismissed!" Anko said and left the field. The girls went to the shower room and some went straight to their room.

"Sakura, aren't you coming?" A girl asked.

"In a minute." Sakura answered and lied down on her back.

"If you say so." The girl said hesitantly and joined her friends to the shower room.

Soon, the field was left empty except Sakura, who was still at the field.

* * *

Sasuke didn't see Sakura when a group of girls left the field. So he assumed Sakura was still at the field. He entered the field and found Sakura lying on her back. Then he walked to her.

He was glad Sakura didn't notice his presence, and for the fact that her eyes were closed. _'Probably taking a nap.'_

He watched Sakura and felt himself blushing. Her hair scattered in every direction, her chest heaved up and down from breathing, her -green and yellow- jersey stuck to her skin and her arms and legs spread out like an 'X'.

'_Damn hormones.'_ Sasuke cursed himself.

Sakura opened her eyes tiredly when she heard a faint noise.

"Uchiha-senpai, you need something?" Sakura asked and pushed herself upwards in a sit-up position.

Sasuke lost his voice and after a while, he asked, "Wanna spar?" He mentally slapped himself. She just finished training and _now_ he's asking her if she wanted to spar!

Sakura shrugged. "Tomorrow perhaps? I'm still tired and I can't kick your butt unless I have my full energy."

"You're that confident, huh?" Sasuke smirked.

"Wanna bet on it? I'll be in my full health tomorrow. And then you can see me kick. Your. Ass." Sakura smirked back.

It was silence for a moment before Sasuke asked her. "Can I join you?"

"Join what?" Sakura blinked.

"Sitting and doing nothing?" Sasuke bluntly stated and sat next to her. Sakura lied back down on her back.

"Something bothering you?"

Sakura grunted before answering. "No." To Sasuke, it seemed like Sakura hesitated to answer his question. He brushed the thought away.

"Wanna go out?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and looked at him as if he had a pair of rabbit ears grew on his head. "Senpai, are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I am." Sasuke frowned.

"Then _why_ are you asking me out on a date?"

"I did _not_ ask you out on a date."

"Then, senpai, care to tell me why you're blushing?"

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Hn."

"Face it, senpai. You," Sakura sat on the grass and poked his chest, "LIKE me." She smirked. "Oh, I'm winning the bet already?"

Sasuke pinned Sakura on the ground and smirked. "Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing now?"

Sakura opened her mouth but no voice came out.

"Speechless?" Sasuke smirked and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Well?" Sasuke nipped lightly on her collarbone. Sakura gasped and her breath got stuck in her throat. She widened her eyes when she saw black tattoos started to spread to all over Sasuke's body rapidly. She tried to scream but Sasuke's hand covered her mouth.

'_It's the same type of curse seal as…'_

Sasuke bit her collarbone and Sakura fainted with an image of a guy in her mind.

'…_him…'_

_

* * *

_

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Wee! Can you guess who the guy is? I'll give you a cookie if you get it right! XD

_I, Shinrin94-XIII, officially fell in love with 15th Moon by Arashi._

'Cos they're just awesome and the song is just... awesome. XD

Review please~!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello! How are you? I'm fine, thanks for asking! Guess what? I missed The Garfield Show last night! That's _so_ great! -note the sarcasm here-

Anyways, I want to thank **Reaper7** _soooooooo_ much for helping me to find the script of episode 109! =D Or else I won't be able to update this fic for many, _many_ years...

* * *

**Review Reply:**

**a. SASUKEGURL - If I tell, then it would be a spoiler. ;)**

**b. airaghatz - Just wait for more chappies! XD**

**c. Twisted_Musalih - Thank you! =D**

**d. kLuTzY-sAkI-hArUnO - I'll give you a _tiny_ hint. The person is NOT one of the Sound Four. XP**

**e. XxEmo_BitchXx - Create a Facebook account, add me as you friend, guess the person. If you get it right, I'll give you a cookie. XD**

**f. Reaper7 - Thanks, dude! ;D**

* * *

_'I'm sorry, Sakura.'_

_'Sakura.'_

"Sakura."

"SAKURA!"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "Thank God, you're okay!" Ino sobbed and hugged Sakura.

"It's a good thing we came in time, Sakura-chan. You were poisoned and Ino-chan took the poison out of your body." Hinata said.

"Ino's training of becoming a medic like you really paid off." TenTen grinned.

"What happened, really? Do you know who did this?" Ino asked after releasing Sakura.

"I… I was caught off guard." Sakura mumbled and lied back down on her bed, pulling the blanket up to her head.

"Do you want to be alone?" Ino asked again. Sakura nodded from under the blanket. Ino bit her lip, hesitated to leave Sakura alone before she was pulled by Hinata and TenTen.

* * *

"_Why are you hanging around in a place like this in the middle of the night?"_

_"One has to pass this road to leave this school to go to _that_ school."_

__

"Go home and sleep."

"Why... Why won't you tell me anything? Why are you always silent like that? You won't tell me one single thing."

"Why should I tell you anything? I'm telling you to keep your nose out of my business. Stop bothering me over everything I do."

"I... bother you most of the time, don't I? Do you remember? You just had that curse seal. You and I were alone for the first time, here at this very spot. You got mad at me."

"I don't remember that."

"Yeah, I guess... that was a long time ago, after all... But it all began that night."

_(Flashbacks)_

_"Hey, what are you doing here alone?"_

"_Watching the stars. Wanna join?"_

"_Love to."_

"_So, what are you doing here?"_

"_I was searching for you, actually."_

"_Why?"_

"_About…"_

"_About?"_

"_About that curse seal…"_

"_What?"_

"_Listen, I know you have one. You don't have to hide it from me and everyone!"_

"_This curse seal has _nothing_ to do with you _and_ everyone!"_

"_It's eating you whenever you fight!"_

"_It gives me more than enough powers I need. Besides, no one can break this curse seal."_

"_You know that's not the way to gain powers!"_

"_Damnit, Sakura! Would you just stop bother me about this curse seal!"_

_(End flashbacks)_

"_I know about your family... But revenge... that won't bring anyone happiness. No one... Neither you... nor I."_

__

"As I expected... I'm different from you guys... I'm walking a road that's incompatible with you. The two of us worked together...and it's true that there was a time when I thought that was my road. We worked together... but in the end I decided on revenge. That's been my reason for living. I can't become like you."

"Are you going to isolate yourself again?! You taught me that isolated is a very rough thing that time! Now I know exactly how that feels, I have both family and friends... But if you are no longer here, for me... for me it would be the same as solitude."

_"From here again... we're going to start walking our new paths individually."_

"_If you go there, I _swear_ I'll drag you back here, dead or alive!"_

"_Listen, me three years. If I didn't come back within those three years, you can drag me back. Goodbye."_

__

"I...! I love you! I'll do anything for you! I'm begging you, please stay here! I can break the curse seal! I've used it before and it worked! Just please… I'm begging you, don't go…"

_"I'm sorry, Sakura."_

_Sakura jolted up from her bed, panting. She walked to the bathroom and washed her face. Then, she looked at her reflection in the mirror._

_'I can break the curse seal! I've used it before and it worked! Just please… I'm begging you, don't go…'_

_'I'm sorry, Sakura.'_

Sakura gritted her teeth at her memory. _'You better be sorry when I drag you out of there alive!'_

She snapped out of her mind when she heard someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Sakura hollered as she walked back inside to her room. She widened her eyes when she saw Sasuke in her room.

"Before you start punching or kicking me in the daylights, I want to apologize about what happened the other day. Something took control over me and-"

"It was the curse seal, wasn't it, senpai?"

Sasuke's body stiffened. "How did you know?"

Sakura looked straight into his eyes. "Can I trust you?"

Sasuke was taken aback by her question, but still nodded. "Let's go outside. Someone might hear without us knowing."

"Alright." Sasuke answered no further.

* * *

The school compound was filled with old oak trees. There were benches under some oak trees and some did not have any benches.

"Let's sit there." Sakura pointed to an oak tree which was pretty big and secluded from others. They walked there and sat down, hidden from others' view.

"So, what's up?" Sasuke asked.

"I had a friend whom had the same problem as yours." Sakura started.

"What friend?"

"It's not important."

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy. Why?"

"Just friends, best friends or boyfriend?"

"Senpai, that's a little too personal." Sakura frowned.

"So he IS special to you." Sasuke smirked.

* * *

"TenTen, right?"

"Hyuuga-senpai!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Please, don't be so formal. You can call me Neji." Neji said and turned his head to other direction. There was no way he's blushing in front of a girl! A _freshman_, nonetheless!

"Okay. So, Neji, what do you want?" TenTen asked casually.

"Ino told me you're great at martial arts." Neji stated.

"Yup! I want to be as great and strong as Tsunade-sama is one day!" TenTen smiled.

"So, what's stopping you? Ino said you beat her and Hinata in a combat." Neji asked.

TenTen sighed. "Saku's stopping me."

"That pinky?" Neji snorted.

"Neji!" TenTen punched him in the ribs.

"Yup, you're strong." Neji said. "Why is she stopping you? She didn't look that tough to me."

"Saku trains under Tsunade-sama. A lot of people who had seen her healing serious injuries said that Saku is a replica of Tsunade-sama. Heck, even _Jiraiya-sama_ said Saku is second Tsunade!" TenTen whined.

Neji gaped at her. He couldn't believe that Sakura -a girl with _pink _hair, for God's sake! - was THAT strong! "Let's spar. Show me some techniques of yours and we can make it even better."

"Really, Neji? You'd do that for me?" TenTen looked at him with sparkles in her eyes.

Neji blushed and nodded. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" TenTen grinned and hugged Neji and both of them fell on the ground. TenTen giggled and Neji's blush turned darker when he felt one of TenTen's buns brushed against his cheeks.

* * *

"Shika-kun!" Ino glomped Shikamaru and Shikamaru wobbled a bit.

"Ino? Since when did you start calling me that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Since we started dating, silly!" Ino laughed. Shikamaru blushed and look away. _'So I was right. We really are dating.'_

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "What do you want?"

"Well, eventhough it's just the beginning of the year, I got left out in some subjects." Ino said and they started walking.

"You're good at weapons, I'm sure you have no problem with calculating the distance and on top of that, you have great stamina." Shikamaru stated.

Ino grinned. "Shika-kun! You know a lot about me!"

Shikamaru blushed, again. "So, what do you need help with?"

"I'm not really good at reading opponent's moves." Ino sheepishly grinned.

"That's your problem?" Shikamaru snorted.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Ino scolded him.

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine, I'll help. Look, there's Neji and TenTen. Maybe we can help you."

"Okay! Lead the way, Shika-kun!" Ino giggled. Shikamaru blushed –again- and cursed himself.

* * *

"Thank you, Hyuuga-san, for helping us with taking care of this patient." A nurse smiled and bowed.

Hinata smiled back. "It's okay. I had nothing else to do anyway."

"Once again, thank you. You know how Tsunade-sama is when people that she requested to see are late." The nurse laughed.

Hinata giggled. "Well, I have to go. I haven't had my breakfast."

"Kami-sama! You must eat your breakfast! You might get gastric!" The nurse said. Hinata just smiled –and sweat dropped-. When she turned around to the door, she was met face-to-face with the one and only, knuckle-headed senior!

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata blushed.

Naruto grinned. "Yo, Hinata-chan!"

"W-What a-a-are you d-doing here?"

"I'm hungry! I want to ask the guys but I can't find them anywhere!" Naruto whined. "Then I found you! So, wanna go?" Naruto grinned.

Hinata's face turned so red that if you compare it with Sharingan, it would put Sharingan to shame.

"Na, Hinata-chan, you okay?" Naruto asked and put his palm on her forehead. "You're hot."

…

THUD!

"Eh?! Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan?! Wake up! Who's gonna eat with me?!" Naruto wailed.

The nurse laughed quietly as she watched Naruto carried Hinata to a bed.

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

I love you, pretty reviewers, fav-ers and alert-ers! XD

So, would you just _kindly_ press that pretty grey/green button in the center below and just type whatever you want? XD


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sigh. I'm in a _baaaaaaaaaad_ mood. You know? Teen problem? Which mostly involving parents, or more specific, mother. XD

* * *

**Review Reply:**

**a. Twisted Musalih - Enjooooooooooy! XD**

**b. OoRaMeNGiRloO - Yup! Typical 'ol Naruto. XP And thank you! X3 Enjoy!**

**c. xXxPoisonedAngelxXx - It's a MUST! You HAVE to have an FB account! XD**

**d. Reaper7 - Ehh... Didn't realize that... XD Thanks for pointing that out! But let's just say TenTen is good at both martial arts AND weapons. Since those two are like twins. If there's martial arts, there WILL be weapons. XD**

**e. Hitomi Junko - If you like SasuSaku, you MUST wait/read/review the next chapter! XD Which, is chapter 8. XD **

* * *

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me. But I want you to look straight into my eyes, and say that he is _no one_ to you." Sasuke dared Sakura.

Sakura glared and looked into his eyes. "He." She started. "Is." Sasuke widened his eyes. _'That's it!'_ "No one to me." Sakura finished and stood up. "There, I said it." She continued and walked away, leaving Sasuke.

"Sakura." Sakura's body stiffened. "_Sakura."_

"Stop lying to yourself." Sasuke said. "_Stop hurting yourself."_

"Stop it." Sakura whispered and looked down. "I can see it in your eyes." Sasuke continued. "_I know you're in pain because you were protecting me. I can see it in your eyes."_

"Stop it!" Sakura screamed and ran away. Sasuke ran after her and caught her wrist. "Let go." Sakura said in a threatened voice and turned around to glare at him.

Sasuke saw tears dwelling in Sakura's eyes and wiped it away. "Don't cry."

"_Don't cry for me."_

That's the last straw. Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. She cried and Sasuke pulled her closer to him. He stroked her hair.

'_Why do you have to remind me of him?!'_

_

* * *

_

"That was quite a workout." TenTen panted. Ino just nodded, too tired to say a word.

"Tired?" Neji raised his eyebrow.

"Hell yeah. It's a wonder how forehead can stand training with Tsunade-sama." Ino said and took a deep breath.

"She trained with Tsunade-sama?" Shikamaru asked skeptically.

"I know. Hard to believe." Neji commented.

TenTen glared at him. "So you're saying she's weak?"

"I didn't say that." Neji argued.

"Yes, you did. You were _implying_ it."

"I did _not_. And that's final."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you-"

"God, both of you are worse than my parents! You might as well get married!" Shikamaru yelled. Both TenTen and Neji blushed.

"Perfect! And I'll be your bridesmaid! Gosh, I would look so _beautifully gorgeous_!" Ino smiled and had stars in her eyes.

"W-What about you two?!" TenTen yelled at Ino.

"Puh-lease, buns. We're together now. Right, Shika-kun?" Ino grinned and hugged Shikamaru.

"Yeah." Shikamaru grunted, but nonetheless smiled at Ino.

* * *

_'What happened?'_

Hinata opened her eyes at the sound of slurping ramen.

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Ah, Hinata-chan! You're awake!" Naruto grinned. "Sorry! I was very hungry so I ate first!" He apologized.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled.

Naruto grinned. "Want one, Hinata-chan? I just cooked another one. It's for you. Well, it WAS for me. But hey, what's mine is yours!" Naruto babbled and handed Hinata a cup of ramen.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata laughed as she took the cup of ramen from Naruto. Their hands brushed against each other and they both blushed.

Trying to get rid of the awkwardness, Naruto started to talk about an incident that happened between him and Sasuke –when they were freshmen-, when they were assigned as partners. (**A/N: Yup. The part in anime where they're assigned as a team.**) Hinata laughed when Naruto was making faces while telling her the story.

Naruto smiled when Hinata laughed. _'She's beautiful.'_

_

* * *

_

"Senpai." Sakura said, still in the arms of Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. Sakura pulled herself away from him.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about his. In fact, just forget what happened today." Sakura pleaded.

Sasuke was taken aback by the request but at the same time nodded. "Promise."

Sakura turned around and started to walk away, reminiscing the past.

-Flashback-

"_Sakura, I promise I'll be back."_

"_What if-"_

"_Would you wait for me?"_

"_Of course I would!"_

"_Then just wait for me."_

"_What if you didn't come back?"_

"_Wait for me for three years. If I didn't come back, you can drag me back. But you have to be strong. They could kill you in seconds."_

"_Fine. You better be alive."_

-Flashback ends-

'_You're an idiot, you know that? Waiting for him for almost two and a half years.' _Sakura scolded herself.

"Hey, forehead!" Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by the shrill voice of her friend. "You okay?"

"Ino…" Sakura widened her eyes as she saw TenTen, Shikamaru and Neji. "Yeah." She answered.

"Where are you going?" TenTen asked.

"Well, I was going to my room, but I need to get ready for soccer practice." Sakura smiled.

"Oh. Have you seen Hinata?" Ino asked.

Sakura shrugged. "She helped out at the nurse's office this morning."

"What do you have after soccer?" Ino asked again.

"Catching up with the lessons." Sakura winked. "See ya." She waved and headed to the locker room.

"Well, let's go find Hinata!" Ino clapped her hands.

"Wait." Neji stopped them.

"What is it, Neji?" TenTen asked.

"Didn't you realize Sakura just lied?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sakura would _never_ do that!" Ino glared at him, raising her voice. TenTen knew, if one of the guys said one more thing about Sakura, there would be hell to pay. After all, if Ino called Sakura by her name in front of others, a war will begin.

"Yamanaka, we're not trying to say anything bad about Haruno. But you, as her best friend, should know better." Neji stated.

"Hyuuga! You better take back what you said!" Ino yelled and grabbed Neji's collar.

"You know, Ino. Maybe he's right." TenTen said. Ino turned to glare at TenTen and walked away. "I have no time for you guys." Shikamaru looked at her retreating back before running to catch up with her. But TenTen put her hand on his shoulder, preventing him to do so. "Give her some time to cool off, senpai."

* * *

"Ramen on your first date, dobe?" Sasuke snorted, leaning against the door to the room.

Hinata blushed when she heard the word 'date'. "Yeah! So what's it to you, Sasuke-teme!" Neruto retorted. Then Naruto smirked. "Or, are you just _jealous_ 'coz I got a girlfriend and you don't?"

Hinata's blushed turned darker and Sasuke glared at him. "Dobe, please. I _so_ can get a girlfriend by the end of the year."

"Oh, right. The _end_ of the year. I got one by the _beginning_ og the year." Naruto gloated. Sasuke's glare intensified. "You don't even have a girlfriend, dobe." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Oh yeah?" Naruto smirked and turned to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked and looked into her eyes.

"N-Na-Naruto-k-kun?" Hianat stuttered.

"Will you?" Naruto asked again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes when Hinata nodded. Naruto grinned and hugged her.

"See, teme, I got a girlfriend!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smirked. "Great. So how are you gonna tell this to Neji?"

"W-Well, I got a girlfriend and you don't!"

"Hn." With that, Sasuke exited the room.

"So, Hinata-chan, we don't _really _have to tell Neji, right?"

* * *

As Ino was walking, she bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going, you fool!" (**A/N: If you watch Courage the Cowardly Dog, there was this guy that keep yelling that, right? XD**) Ino scolded the person.

"You're the one to talk." The person muttered.

Ino looked up and gaped at the person in front of her. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Yamanaka, have you seen Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Ino nodded. "She's heading to the locker room to get ready for soccer's practice. Have you seen Hinata?"

"Nurse's office." He muttered and walked away.

Ino stared at his retreating back. '_Something's up between those two.'_

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Quite short... But I promise, next chapter will be full of SasuSaku goodness! X3

And... May I post a poll here? -insert puppy eyes here-

Okay... So this might be a spoiler, but bear with me:

I've set the songs for _certain_ characters to sing English songs. But then I found this song, Japanese song(s), that goes well with the plot. So...

**a. Only English songs**

**b. Only Japanese songs**

**c. Both**

_Tell me in your reviews!_

_And please review!_

_Oh yeah! One more thing!_

_I wrote -wrote, not typed_- a story, about Sakura who was assigned to make a friendship movie to be played during the school festival. So, drama's here and there... Highschool fic. I just wrote the first chapter though, so... Should I post it or not?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Okay, the entrance exam is _this_ Friday! I'm going tomorrow, so, wish me luck guys! You don't think I'm gonna leave you guys without some SasuSaku fluff, do you? XD

Enjoy, everyone! =D

* * *

**Review Reply:**

**a. xXxPoisonedAngelxXx - You better! XD Thanks for voting! =D**

**b. kLuTzY-sAkI-hArUnO - Thanks you! X3 The person is for me to know, and for you to find out. ;) I dropped _A _hint in the previous chapter. Just find the hint, and I bet you can guess who's the person. ;) And thanks for voting!**

**c. Reaper7 - I know I'm great! XD Just kidding! Ahh... I haven't completed the first chapter... 3 quarter finished... XD Thanks for voting! I've only watched Death Note the live-action, the 1st movie. I've never watched the anime version. XD**

**d. Ichiro Kuragari - Thanks! =D Yeah... I have problems with grammars... Anyways, thanks for voting! X3**

**e. Hoshi Kusumi - Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter! =D**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Saku! Hurry up! We've got to go to class!" TenTen yelled, pounding on the door that connected hers and Sakura's room.

"You go first! I can't find my jacket!" Sakura yelled back.

"Saku, get out of the room before I-" TenTen stopped her yelling when Sakura opened the door.

"No wonder you want a jacket." TenTen laughed. Sakura frowned. "Oh, come on. That tank top looks cute on you!" TenTen grinned.

Sakura was wearing a grey top, with another white top underneath. She also wore a beige cargo shorts with a matching sandals.

Sakura let out a frustrated sigh and ran her fingers in her hair. She remembered the day when she wore something like that, she had to hide from her fanboys for the _whole _day.

"Now, can we go?" TenTen asked, a grin still on her face.

"Fine." Sakura muttered.

* * *

"Can't this class be any noisier?" TenTen muttered to herself and looked around the class. A group of –girly– girls were giggling and talking about their beloved _Uchiha-senpai_. A bunch of girls and guys were talking to each other and some were arguing, and Sakura… well, she was happily chatting with her fanboys. And that left TenTen and the rest mind their own business.

"Hey, guys." A voice sounded.

Everybody turned their attention to the door. "Sensei?"

Asuma walked in and introduced himself. "Now, students. Let's go to the gym."

The students went to the locker room and changed into the their gym attires. The guys wore a green short that reached their knees and a yellow sleeveless shirt. Meanwhile, the girls wore a green short that reached above their knees and a yellow short-sleeved shirt.

"Take a seat, everyone." Asuma ordered and everyone did as what they were told.

Then, the door to the gym was opened and a group of guys and girls entered the gym.

"Class, meet your seniors! They'll be with us during gym class for the _rest _of the year!" Asuma grinned.

A guy –freshman-, raised his hand. "Asuma-sensei, why must we have PE with them?" He asked, pointing to the seniors when he said 'them'.

Asuma smiled. "Your class doesn't have many people in it, roughly 25 people. So, we decided to combine these two classes."

While the freshmen were whispering to each other, Sakura scanned the seniors' faces and stopped at the person who's smirking at her. Sakura frowned. _'This is not going to be good.'_

Sakura felt TenTen nudged her. "What is it, TenTen?"

"Saku, look! There's Uchiha-senpai!" TenTen whispered to her. Then, both of them looked at their girl classmates, who were looking dreamily at the young Uchiha.

"Pick a partner and we can start the class. I'll give you five minutes." Asuma ordered.

Girls were rushing towards Sasuke and stopped when they saw Sasuke walked past them, and they made way for him. Sasuke was smirking at Sakura, whom had been sitting at the bleachers, glaring at him.

TenTen grinned. "He's coming at you, Saku. Good luck!" She winked and left Sakura all alone.

Sakura was about to follow TenTen when Sasuke grabbed her wrist, pulling her down. Sakura, surprised by the sudden action, fell right into Sasuke's arms.

The fangirls were glaring at Sakura and left to find their own partner.

"Hey, there." Sasuke smirked when he saw Sakura blushed. "Come to think of it, I've never seen you blushed before."

"U-Uchiha-senpai, please put me down." Sakura mumbled. _'Great! I'm acting like Hinata now!'_

"Hn. You have no idea how _delicious _you look."

"Uchiha! How many times do I have to tell you, there's NO flirting in my class! Both of you, detention after class!" Asuma yelled, attracting attention from the whole class. The guys snickered at Sasuke and Sakura, while the fangirls were glaring at her.

Sakura jumped out of Sasuke's arms and glared at him. "Thanks for getting me into detention."

"My pleasure." Sasuke smirked, running his fingers in her hair.

"Uchiha! Both of you, two days of detention!" Asuma yelled, again.

Sakura gawked at Asuma and punched Sasuke in the chest. Then, she left Sasuke and joined her friends in the arena._ 'Woah. That's gonna leave a bruise.'_

"Get in pair, everyone! We're playing a game!" Asuma said. Everybody started to from double lines, girls in front, with their partners –guys- behind their back.

"What do you want to play?" Asuma asked.

"Dodgeball!"

"No, volleyball!"

"How about a spar!"

Everyone turned their head to a certain brown-haired girl. With two buns on her head. Sakura smacked her forehead. _'Why can't she just keep her big mouth shut!?'_

Asuma grinned. "A spar it is then! Who wants to go first?"

TenTen raised her hand. Asuma looked at the clipboard and back to her. "Kunai TenTen, is it?" TenTen nodded. "Well, bring your partner and we'll see how well you do. The rest of you, sit on the bleachers!" Asuma said.

Sakura walked towards her friends but her wrist was grabbed by a person. "We're going to sit there." Sakura blinked. "Uchiha-senpai, I want to sit with my friends. _Over there_." She pouted. Sasuke inwardly cursed himself._ 'Why does she have to be this adorable!'_

Sasuke dragged Sakura to the bench where he wanted to sit, only to stop when Sakura pulled to the seat she wanted to sit. Sasuke looked at her in amazement._ 'She never cease to amaze me.' _His lips quirked up to form a small smile.

"Round 1, Mouri Kanata and Kunai TenTen! Begin!"

* * *

"Psst! Naruto!" Ino whispered. Naruto turned to Ino. "What is it?" He whispered back.

"Is there something going on with Sasuke-kun and Forehead?"

"I don't think Teme has any problem with his forehead." Naruto stated bluntly, scratching his head.

"I meant, Sasuke-kun and Sakura, you dolt!"

"OUCH!!!" All eyes turned to Naruto. "Yes, Uzumaki?" The teacher asked him. "Ehh… nothing sensei!" "If you say so." The teacher said and proceeded with the lesson.

Naruto rubbed his right arm before whispered to Ino. "Why the hell did you pinch me?!"

"You're being an idiot! So, is there something going on with Sasuke-kun and Sakura?"

"Don't know. Don't you know that teme is very, _very _secretive?"

"Guess so. So, I heard you're going out with Hinata-chan!" Ino squealed.

"Yamanaka, Uzumaki, detention for interrupting lessons in class!" The teacher yelled.

Ino and Naruto groaned.

* * *

"It's a tie!" Asuma announced. The students gave an applause and commented about the spar. TenTen and her partner grinned and walked to their seats.

"Next!"

Everybody looked at their partners and whispered. Suddenly, all the whispering stopped as they turned their attention to the person who raised his hand. "I'd like to spar with my partner." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Very well then. Uchiha, get down here and bring your partner along." Asuma said. Sasuke smirked and carried Sakura, bridal style.

"Eh?"

He jumped down to the arena and let go of Sakura. "Give me all you got."

"Round 2, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura! Begin!"

Sakura ran toward him and delivered a punch. Sasuke caught her fist and before Sasuke spun her around, Sakura delivered another punch. Sasuke caught her another fist with his opened palm and Sakura flipped over him and kicked him in the back. Sasuke was thrown a few feet away._ 'Damn. She's stronger than she looks.'_

The students were watching the match in interest. Sakura smirked and waited for him to make a move. Sasuke ran to her at an amazing speed and delivered some punches and kicks. Sakura managed to dodge them all, despite having trouble with keeping up with Sasuke's speed.

When Sakura stopped to take a breath, Sasuke took the chance and punched her. Sakura fell down and wiped the blood that came out of the corner of her mouth. Sasuke widened his eyes when he realized what he just did. The gym was filled with silence as everyone was anticipating Sakura's next move.

Sakura stood up and charged at him, punching at him all the way. She jumped in the air and dove at a speed –to gain momentum- to land a punch on him. Sasuke dodged and Sakura's fist connected with the ground. A crack sound was heard and the ground was crushed into pieces, making a huge crater. Dust filled the whole gym and Sasuke stared at Sakura, who was in the middle of the crater, panting. Meanwhile, Sakura glared at him._ 'That's weird. Her eyes have this killing intent.'_

The students 'ooh'-ed and gasped at what had just happened. Lots of murmurs were heard from the students. Asuma smirked._ 'So she's the second Tsunade Jiraiya had been talking about.'_

Sakura ran to him and tried to land a punch on him. Sasuke dodged all of her punches. He caught both Sakura's fists and was surprised at the large amount of power stored in her fists. Then he looked into her eyes. Anger, regret and sadness filled her eyes.

"Stop. The match is over." Sasuke announced, still not taking his eyes off of her. Asuma and the students were bewildered at what had just happened but nonetheless clapped their hands. TenTen rushed to Sakura to check her wounds while other students, mainly guys, ran to the crater in the arena.

"I'm fine." Sakura smiled at them both and pulled back her fists. TenTen glanced at her and muttered something about 'stubborn'.

"Uchiha-senpai, sorry about just now. Although you really deserve that." Sakura grinned. TenTen took this as her cue to leave. "Sakura." Sasuke started. "What is it, senpai?" Sakura blinked.

_'Why did you release your anger on me?' _"Sorry."

"About what?"

"I punched you. It's not a guy's thing to do, y'know."

Sakura blinked, then laughed. "Nah… don't worry about it. I've got worse than that before."

"But let's take you to the nurse's office, just in case it gets worse."

Sakura nodded and Sasuke left to ask permission from Asuma. While they were talking, Sakura observed him. She admitted, the first time she saw, or noticed, him was because a ball landed on his head. So that was why the first thing that she noticed about him was his weird-looking hair. She let out a small chuckle and continued to observe him. He's quite tall for a guy, and she only reached his shoulders when standing face-to-face, or rather, face-to-chest, with him. He also had quite a muscular body. But the only thing that she attracted the most was his eyes. Sakura blushed when Sasuke walked to her.

"Come on. Asuma said we can go." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and they both walked to the nurse's office.

* * *

"Ne, Uchiha-senpai." Sakura called him. Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers in his hair. "Just call me Sasuke."

"But-"

"It's okay. So, what are you gonna say?"

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being nice to me? It's not because of the bet, is it?"

Sasuke was taken aback by her question. "No, it's not because of the bet."

Sakura shook her head. "Here we are."

They both entered the room and Sakura sat on a bed near to a window, while Sasuke took out some bandages and oilment. He took Sakura's right hand and gently scrubbed the oilment on the back of her palm. Sakura blushed at the action.

"Heh. You're blushing." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura frowned. "Shut up."

Sasuke took a bandage and started to wrap it around her palm. "You look cute when you blush."

"Yeah, right." Sakura muttered and clenched her bandaged palm into a fist, then unclenched it. "Thanks."

"No sweat. Wanna go back to the gym?"

"Nah. Staying here is nicer than the gym." Sakura grinned.

Sasuke smirked. "I'll keep you company." He said and sat on a bed next to Sakura.

Sakura crossed her arms in front of her chest and puffed her cheeks. She looked outside the window, trying to ignore Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at her reaction.

_'Why did he have to be so nice?' _Sakura thought to herself. She raised her knees and folded her arms on them._ 'Kami-sama, please. I don't want to fall for him.'_ Sakura tilted her head to her right and saw Sasuke sleeping, his arms crossed behind his head. A small smile formed on her lips and she buried her head in her folded arms, looking outside the window. The leaves of an oak tree gently swayed with the breeze. _'Looks like I already did.'_

_

* * *

_

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Okay, MAJOR SasuSaku in this chapter!

How was it???

Please review~! And keep voting! And Fav-ing and Alert-ing!

**a. Only English songs**

**b. Only Japanese songs**

**c. Both**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I just got my result, my LCE (Lower Certificate of Education) result. I got 7A 1B. You have no idea how **depressed **I am. I mean, imagine, all your friends got straight As, and you suddenly have a B. Or C. Or whatever.

* * *

**Review Reply:**

**a. SASUKEGURL - Thanks! =D**

**b. Hitomi Junko - Thank youuu! X3 I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**c. elliorchid - Thanks! X3 Yupp. Sakura has some... 'hidden issues'. I guess you can say they're ninjas... Since it's been explained in the first chapter, 'I heard that only _talented_ people are allowed to go to this school'. So... yeah...**

**d. Twisted Musalih - Sankyuu! =D Enjoy this chapter!**

**e. Reaper7 - Thanks, kiddo. XD **

**f. Homeless Gypsy - Oh, yes I will keep writing this! ...if I'm not-so-busy with school since school is gonna start on 5th Jan. DX**

**g. xXxPoisonedAngelxXx - Thank you! =3**

**

* * *

**

"Neji!"

When Neji heard his name being called, he spun around. "What is it, TenTen?"

"We had gym just now and Asuma-sensei agreed we're having spar. So I was up first with this guy named Mouri Kanata, and the result was a tie!" TenTen told him excitedly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you SO _much_!" She continued and hugged him.

"You like being in a tie?" Neji asked skeptically.

TenTen detached herself from Neji. "Why not? Besides, I can see improvement in myself!" TenTen frowned.

Neji sighed. _'Why are girls so complicated?!'_ "Nevermind… do you still wanna train?"

TenTen grinned. "Hell yeah!"

* * *

"Get back here, you good-for-nothing blondie!" Ino screamed in fury while chasing Naruto along the hallways. Students stared at them both in confusion.

"You're a blondie too!" Naruto cried. "Hinata-chan!!! Save me!!!"

* * *

Somewhere inside a class:

Hinata sneezed. "What's up?" A guy asked her in concern.

"Nothing. It's probably the weather." Hinata smiled.

* * *

"Na-ru-TO!!!" Ino screamed and flashed him a death glare.

"I'm sorry, okay!" Naruto cried and held up both of his hands in front of his face in a defensive position.

"Sorry doesn't get me out of detention!"

"Dobe! Yamanaka! Shut up already!" Sasuke yelled and grabbed them both by the collars.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" Ino smiled sweetly, forgetting all about her anger.

"Going to detention."

"What a coincidence! We're going detention too!" Ino clapped her hands giddily as Sasuke let go of their collars.

"Mood swing, Ino?" Naruto mumbled under his breath. Ino turned to glare at him and dug her heels in his foot. Naruto screamed in pain. Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh. Then, they walked to the detention room. When they reached the door, they heard a familiar voice saying, no, _yelling_ profanities.

They widened their eyes when they saw the person emerged from the corner.

"Sakura?"

The said person gaped at the three of them. "You didn't hear anything, did you?"

"No!" Naruto and Ino said quickly. Sakura let out a relieved sigh and entered the detention room, leaving the three outside.

The three of them looked at each other before shrugged and entered the room.

"Ah, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino. Good to see you, _again_." Kakashi grinned.

Mumbles of 'hn', 'yeah, yeah, pervert' and 'you're here early' were heard inside the room. The four of them took a sit as Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"You were in my weaponry class, right?" Kakashi asked her. Sakura nodded. "A freshman?" He asked again. Sakura nodded. Kakashi walked to her and bent down to her eye-level. "A _cute_ freshman." Sakura blushed.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi with his Sharingan on while Ino and Naruto enjoyed the scene in the background. Both of them grinned ear-to-ear when they saw Sasuke seethed in anger. Kakashi laughed and patted Sakura's head.

"Relax, Sasuke." Kakashi said as he walked back to his desk and pulled out his beloved Icha Icha. "I'm smart enough to not to mess with your girl." Sasuke glared at him before muttering, "You better." While Sakura just snorted. "Yeah, right."

"What are you two snickering at?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at the two blondes. Naruto and Ino grinned innocently. Sasuke and Sakura sighed as the word 'dobe' and 'pig' escaped each other's lips.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms behind his head and placed his legs on the desk in front of him.

"Legs down, Naruto." Kakashi said, not taking his eyes off his book. Naruto cursed under his breath and put his legs down. "No cursing either." Naruto gaped at Kakashi. "Close your mouth before flies enter your mouth." Kakashi continued and flipped a page.

Sasuke, Sakura and Ino snickered at Naruto. Naruto was still gaping at him. _'But, but, he didn't even look up from his book!'_

"Let's play 20 questions, but in this case, just to kill time, you can ask as many questions as you want! And we ALL _have_ to answer the questions, except the person who's asking the question. How about that?" Ino suggested.

"Why not?" Sakura shrugged. "Favorite color?"

"Purple!" Ino said.

"Orange! Believe it!" Naruto grinned. Then they turned to Sasuke.

"Green."

Ino and Naruto jaw dropped. "Since when do you like green?!"

"None of your business, Yamanaka." Sasuke glared. Ino shrugged. "My turn! Favorite season?"

"Summer!" Naruto grinned. "Beaches ahoy!" Naruto and Ino high-fived each other.

"Winter."

"No wonder you have an ice for your heart." Naruto sneered. Sasuke glared at him before smacking him on his head.

"OWWWW!!!! What was that for, teme?!"

"Hn."

"Well, Sakura-chan, what's your favorite season?" Naruto asked and rubbing his bruised head.

"Winter too, I guess." Sakura smiled. Naruto gawked. "Why?!"

Sakura grinned. "Snowball fight!"

Naruto grinned back. "My turn. What's your dream?"

Sasuke's expression darkened for a split second, but Sakura noticed it. She made a mental note to ask him about it later. At least, when they're alone.

"Kill someone."

Naruto looked at him sadly. _'That was a wrong question to ask.'_

Sakura bit her bottom lip. "Find him."

Ino widened her eyes. "Kami-sama, Forehead! You're still not over with that guy?!"

"Why are you making such a fuss about it anyway?" Sakura glared.

"Sakura, you've waited for that guy for two and a half _years_!"

"Shut up, Ino! You know nothing!"

"Please, Sakura! For all we know, he might be dead by now!"

Sakura growled and punched her desk. The desk cracked into half. "Stop butting in my personal life! For God's sake, get a life, Ino! You're _not_ my mother!"

Ino clenched her fist and glared at Sakura. "That's because you _don't_ have one!" She grabbed her bag and ran out of the room, all the while saying, "Kakashi-sensei, I'm in charge of the Spring Dance. I have to go." Kakashi nodded.

Sakura glared hard at where Ino had stood. She took her bag and stood in front of Kakashi, not meeting his eyes. "Kakashi-sensei, I have soccer training. I'll come back later." She bowed before she left the room.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other. "What just happened?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged. He was about to walk out of the room but Kakashi caught his wrist.

He turned around to meet Kakashi. "Leave them alone, Sasuke. Or more precise, leave Sakura alone for a while. Come back to her when she's cool off. Plus, you have detention."

Sasuke looked at him one last time before returning to his seat. _'I'm going to find out about her past. No matter what.'_

_

* * *

_

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Sorry if it's short... Guess I have to start thinking of ideas for the next chapter...

And yes, I'm still **DEPRESSED**.

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I'm back! Nothing much to say, so enjoy!

* * *

**Review Reply:**

**a. Ichiro Kurakari - Then, knock me now 'cause I'm depressed. :X**

**b. Twisted Musalih - Sorry for the late update!**

**c. '-CherryBlossom1997 - Yeah... I guess... Heh, I must be pretty stupid for crying over something stupid like that. =) Anyways, thanks! =)**

**d. LaLa Lane - You'll find out in this chappie. ;)**

**e. Reaper7 - Thanks dude! XD**

**f. xXxPoisonedAngelxXx - Sorry for the late update! I guess it's too late too wish you Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, huh? So, Happy (and Merry) Belated New Year (Christmas)! XD**

**g. fullbustergray - Thanks! =D I'll think about it... You know I'm busy with school, tuition and homeworks, right? (this sentence seems familiar, right?? XD)**

**h. Hitomi Junko - Waaaah!!! I'm very sorry!!! I have been busy with school and refer to the above, plus, Sports Day is coming! And I have school this SATURDAY! DX *faints***

**i. Starfire8001 - Enjoy! =D**

**j. - Unknownred - Thanks! =D**

**

* * *

**

"Who else knows about Sakura history?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Both of them just got out of detention and were lounging in Naruto's room.

Naruto shrugged. "Only Ino, I think. TenTen and Hinata-chan maybe only knew some of it. Like us, I know you better than Neji and Shikamaru do, right?" He grinned.

Sasuke smirked. "Unfortunately."

Naruto frowned. "Oy!"

Sasuke's expression changed into a serious one. "So we just have to ask those two girls then."

Naruto nodded. "Mission: Find Hinata-chan and TenTen and find out about Sakura-chan's past begin!" He grinned.

"You are _such_ a dobe." Sasuke groaned.

* * *

"Yo, TenTen!"

TenTen turned around and was instantly fell face first to the ground.

"Neji, you bastard!" Naruto yelled and punched Neji. "How dare you kick a girl?!" He continued yelling and punching Neji.

Once Neji realized what just happened, he kicked Naruto and Naruto flew away, crashing into a tree. "I was sparring with her, you idiot!" Neji snarled.

TenTen grinned sheepishly and got up. "What's up, Naruto?"

Naruto also got up and walked to Neji and TenTen. He turned to Neji and put his hands behind his head. "Yo, Neji. Can I borrow your girlfriend here for a while?" He grinned.

"Hn." Neji said and walked away. When Naruto and TenTen had already walked away, Neji widened his eyes as he realized something.

"O-Oy! She's not my girlfriend!"

* * *

Naruto snickered when he heard Neji yelled over the distance. TenTen had a questioning look plastered on her face the entire time until both of them stopped in front of Naruto's room.

"What's all this about, Naruto?"

"You'll know." Naruto winked and led her to his room.

"Senpai?" TenTen widened her eyes. She didn't expect to meet Sasuke in Naruto's room. Heck, she didn't even know that Sasuke was Naruto's roommate!

Sasuke was waiting for both of them in Naruto's room. He was leaning against a window and opened his eyes when he saw TenTen and Naruto entered the room.

"Hn." Sasuke greeted both of them. "Took you long enough, dobe."

"Neji beat the crap out of me when I came to get her! You should be happy that I got her here!" Naruto argued and sat down on his bed.

"Err… what do you guys want?" TenTen asked.

"TenTen." Naruto started and his voice turned serious. "Please tell us about Sakura's history."

TenTen shifted uncomfortably under the guys' gazes. "What history?"

Sasuke glared at her. "Don't give me that crap before I use my Sharingan on you." He threatened.

TenTen stiffened. It was a do-or-die situation. She let out a sigh. "I only knew a part of it. But Sakura and Ino are the only ones that knew the real thing."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded.

"Spill." They both ordered.

'_This is it! The point where I sell my soul to the shinigami! Hinata, it's been great being your best friend. Sakura and Ino, I'm sorry for telling all of this to the guys! And Neji… Neji! Thank you for teaching me all those great techniques! Goodbye all… I'll miss you!' _

TenTen sat on a chair and took a deep breath. "It all started when Sakura was twelve. The four of us, including Hinata and Ino, went to Konoha Junior Academy. Sakura met this one guy, who was a senior, in the academy's martial arts club. She asked him to train her. Soon, both of them spent a lot of time together. Sakura had, and may still, had a crush on him."

TenTen took a glance at Naruto and Sasuke to see their reaction. Naruto was staring intently at her and Sasuke's hand unconsciously formed into a fist.

"The next year, even though the guy had graduated, the two of them were still seeing each other. Then, I don't know what happened. They didn't see each other anymore; Sakura became a bit gloomy and had asked Tsunade-sama to train her."

Naruto whistled. "She must be strong then. Training under one of the legendary trios."

"So, what happened to the guy?" Sasuke asked.

"There was a rumor… that he went to this one school." TenTen said.

"What school?" Naruto asked.

TenTen hesitated before telling them.

"The Private Oto Academy."

Sasuke clenched his fist and his eyes almost changed into Sharingan.

'_That's where my brother goes!'_

_

* * *

_

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called.

Hinata turned around and smiled at Naruto. "Hello, Naruto-kun." "Sasuke-san." She greeted and bowed when she saw Sasuke.

"Hn."

"So, Hinata-chan, can we ask you a question?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded. "What is it?"

"Listen, we already knew Sakura-chan's history." Naruto started. Hinata let out a little gasp. Naruto looked pleadingly at her. "Please, Hinata-chan. We just want to know who the guy is."

Hinata bit her lip. "You know that's not a good thing to do! Digging up people's history!"

Naruto winced. "Sorry, Hinata-chan…"

"Look, we can all hold hands together during campfire. But right now, I want you to tell us the oh-so mysterious guy." Sasuke glared at Hinata.

Hinata looked sternly at Sasuke. "Give me one good reason why I should tell you."

Sasuke glared at her. Naruto put his left arm in front of Sasuke to hold him back. "Sasuke-teme here had a dr-"

Sasuke quickly clamped his hand on Naruto's mouth and hissed in Naruto's ear. "You are _not_ telling her that."

Naruto struggled so he could talk. "Why not?! She deserves to know! Besides, weren't _you_ the one that wanted to know Sakura-chan's past, BADLY?! It's a good price to pay!" Naruto reasoned out.

Sasuke let go of Naruto and glared at Hinata. "One word and you're finished."

Hinata nodded. Sasuke nodded to Naruto as a sign to tell her what he was going to say before he was… well… interrupted.

"Well?" Hinata asked.

"Ahh… Hinata-chan, you know who's Itachi?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded.

"You know that Sasuke-teme here fought Itachi a lot of times before, right?" Naruto started.

Hinata shook her head. "No…" She said slowly.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously when he saw Sasuke glared at him. "Ah, well, everytime Itachi used his illusions on Sasuke, he would see Sakura-chan getting hurt or something like that. Plus, Sasuke-teme always had a dream about her. Well, before she came here."

Hinata gasped. "Really?"

Naruto slowly nodded. "So… Sakura-chan is like… Sasuke-san's true love then?" Hinata asked, smiling when she saw Sasuke's face turned red. Naruto grinned. "You're a genius, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata giggled and stopped when she saw Sasuke glared at her. She cleared her throat. "Urm, okay. A deal is a deal, right? So, what do you guys want to know?"

Both of the guys' faces turned serious. "You know who the guy is?"

Hinata shook her head. "From what I've heard, the guy had some connection with Gaara."

"Gaara of the Sand?" Sasuke asked and Hinata nodded. "Ah! The guy that you fought during our freshmen year!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke stepped on Naruto's foot and Naruto yelped out in pain. "TEME, YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What else do you know?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Naruto.

Hinata put her fingers under her chin while trying to refresh her memory. "Kyaa! Hinata-chan! You're SOOO _cute_!!!!" Naruto squealed and hugged her. Hinata blushed red.

"_Dobe_…" Sasuke growled. Hinata quickly said something that she just remembered to save Naruto from being killed by Sasuke.

'_And I don't want to be a witness!'_

"He's a member of the Akatsuki!"

Sasuke and Naruto stopped dead in their current positions. Naruto let go of Hinata and his arms fell limply by his sides. It was silence between the three of them.

"A-Are you sure, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked softly. Hinata nodded slowly. "That, and the fact that Sakura-chan's going after him in less than half a year if he didn't come back."

Naruto turned to watch Sasuke's expression. All he saw was a blank face. "D you know where Sakura is now?" Sasuke asked.

"At the dojo, I think. After soccer practice, she always goes there." Hinata stated.

"Hn." Sasuke grumbled and put his hands inside the pockets of his pants. Then, he walked away.

"Oy! Teme! Don't go out for so long!" Naruto yelled. When he got no response, he faced Hinata. "Let's go eat!" He grinned before he took Hinata's hand in his.

'_Looks like Naruto-kun forgot what happened just now.'_ Hinata smiled, watching Naruto's back as he dragged her to the cafeteria.

* * *

A battle cry was heard inside a room. Sakura, in her casual clothes, was practicing inside a dojo. She fell on her knees and wiped the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand.

She stood up and strolled over to the punching bag and started punching and kicking it. She instantly spun around when she heard the sound of opening door, but she found no one.

'_Must've been the wind.'_ She thought.

She clenched her fist, ready to strike another punch. When she turned back around, ready to punch, her eyes widened when she felt someone caught her fist and she was met face-to-face (**A/N: **cough_chest_cough) with someone.

"S-Senpai?!"

"Don't go after the Akatsuki, even if it's one of the members." Sasuke growled out and glared at the pink-haired freshman in front of him. Sakura looked up at him.

His hold on Sakura's fist tightened when he said 'Akatsuki'. Sakura's bandaged hand, the one that Sasuke hold on to, started bleeding and it went unnoticed by the two of them. The tension around them thickened as droplets of blood fell on the hardwood floor.

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

I have to start writing the next chapter! *runs to the nearest bookstore and buys a draft book*

Please review, lovely readers! XD


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I'm. EMO-ing. So. Bad. Right. Now. How could Sasuke tried to kill his true love?! No, not Karin! Sakura! Our dear Sakura... T.T Masashi Kishimoto, how could you? T.T

* * *

**Review Reply:**

**a. Starfire8001 - Juugo is... _okay_. But Kimimaro? XP And thanks! =D **

**b. airaghatz - Trust me, even though this chappie is short, it's more exciting alright. -wink-**

**c. Twisted Musalih - Thank you! =D Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**d. Reaper7 - Kid, seriously? XP**

**e. fullbustergray - Yeah, slow... kinda reminds me of you, though... XD When you asked me why I haven't update my blog for a long, _long_ time. XD**

**f. Mindori Takahashi - Yup! I agree with you. So don't worry, she'll keep her promise. ;D Unless... (yes, I leave it hanging for a purpose. XP)**

**g. xXxPoisonedAngelxXx - Thanks! =D **

**h. princess-dq - Thanks! =D**

**i. LadyMartel4000 - Thanks! I'll keep writing if I have ideas. XD**

**j. Hitomi Junko - SASORI?! ... really? It's him? Oh, how I hate school... T.T Don't hate me by the end of this chapter. XP**

**

* * *

**

"What the hell, senpai?!" Sakura snarled and twisted her arm to release herself from Sasuke's iron-like grip.

"Don't make me repeat again." Sasuke glared at her.

"Akatsuki is none of your business!" Sakura yelled.

"It's already been my business since my stupid brother became one of the members!" Sasuke yelled back.

Sakura's eyes soften. "Then, the person that you mentioned during detention today... was your brother?" She asked quietly.

Sasuke's body stiffened when Sakura got the fact right. However, he stood still and kept quiet.

"Right, senpai?" Sakura pressed on.

Sasuke sighed. "Stop calling me that. I thought I told you to just call me by my name."

Sakura frowned and punched Sasuke lightly on his chest. "You're evading my question." She muttered.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Hn. Your movement is too slow." He commented. Sakura glared at him. "Think you're that great, huh?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and smirked. "Of course. I am your _superior_, after all."

Sakura ignored him and went to a side of the dojo and took out a shinai (**A/N:** You know? The sword that you used when you play kendo?) from its case. Sasuke followed her and put a hand on her right shoulder and spun her around.

"What." Sakura scowled, and the word came out more as a statement than a question.

"You still owe me a spar." He said and took out another shinai from the case. Then, he walked back to the center of the arena. And all the while, Sakura was gaping at him.

"Stop staring at me. Unless you think I'm hot. And awesome. And hot." Sasuke smirked.

"You said 'hot' twice, genius." Sakura muttered and took her position in front of Sasuke.

* * *

"Hinata! Buns!" Ino called and waved her hand in the air and motioned them to come to her.

"What do you want, Yamanaka/Ino/pig?" Neji, Naruto, Hinata and TenTen asked simultaneously. Ino ignored TenTen's nickname for her and looked at the four of them.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

TenTen and Naruto kept quiet, remembering the incident that happened during detention."Well?" Ino asked and tapped her right foot on the ground repeatedly and placed her hands on her hips, clearly annoyed with the silence.

Hinata, not knowing what had happened during detention, answered, "With Sakura." Ino's eyes widened. "You didn't say anything to Sasuke, did you?" She asked, completely dropping the suffix. Again, she was met with silence.

Neji cleared his throat. "I know nothing of this so I'd better go back to my dorm." He said and walked away from them.

"Uh… Ino, I think I'd better go too…" TenTen said and turned around slowly, afraid to look at Ino's face.

"TenTen." Ino's stern voice made her winced and paused in her way. Then she slowly turned to face Ino. _'It's now or never.'_

"Yes, Ino?" She meekly asked.

"Did you, or did you _not_," Ino emphasized on the word 'not', "tell Sasuke about Sakura's past?" Ino asked, her piercing azure eyes glared at the three people in front of her.

"W-Well…" TenTen started and glanced at Hinata and Naruto at the corner of her eyes. Hinata closed her eyes, not wanting to look at Ino's expression, and Naruto was looking anywhere but the three girls, with a solemn look on his face.

TenTen bit her lip. "W-Well…"

* * *

"Hey, you're pretty good." Sasuke commented. Sakura grinned at the compliment. "For a freshman." He added and smirked when he saw her grin was replaced with a frown.

"Stop pouting, you big baby." He said as he took Sakura's shinai and his and put it back in their cases.

"I'm not!" Sakura argued and spun around.

"Hn. Yeah right." Sasuke smirked and bent down a bit.

"What? You got a problem with that?" Sakura hastily turned around and paused when she found herself staring right into Sasuke's eyes.

"What are we _really_ talking about?" Sasuke smirked as he took one step closer to Sakura.

"I-I… Y-You were… W-We w-were…" Sakura stammered and blushed at their close proximity.

She could feel her heart thumping wildly against her chest as Sasuke leaned in so close that their noses were brushing against each other. What happened next totally blow her mind.

* * *

"We're sorry, Ino! We had no idea her past had involved with one of the Akatsuki members!" Naruto apologized over and over again. Ino let out an exasperated sigh as she combed her hair with her fingers. Somehow, it calmed her down.

"As long as you don't tell anyone about it." Ino finally said.

Naruto's eyes brightened up. "So you're not mad?!"

Ino grinned and nodded. Naruto, Hinata and TenTen smiled at each other. "Now, come on. Let's leave those two lovebirds alone." Ino winked at them and dragged them to God-knows-where.

When they were out of sight, a guy yawned and scratched his head. "What'd I miss?" He sat up and looked at his left and right. There were no people in the hallways. "Tch. Troublesome Ino. Dragging me here for nothing." He stood up and walked his way to his dorm.

'_Troublesome girlfriend. Wasting my time like that. I could've spent all those time sleeping.'_ Which he did.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Sakura:

Sakura took a step back and stared at Sasuke, who had stood straight with a confused look plastered on his face. She looked at him in bewilderment, as she slowly brought her fingers to her lips.

'_What just happened?'_

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

Yes, it's short. Don't kill me. Blame school.

Finally! -stretches my back- I'm soooooooooo tired. =O I seriously have to get back to my school life. -sigh- Bye bye, holidays~ T.T Oh, and if you have any ideas, care to share with me? 'Coz I'm totally whipped out. Can you blame me? Everytime I'm in a car, I thought of inertia. Seriously, how _nerdy_ can I be...

Anyways, please review! ... ideas anyone?


End file.
